a different side
by haylzee
Summary: a Emmett/Rosalie one shot, showing a different side to Rosalie, her softer side.


"I'm glad things worked themselves out" Emmett said playing with a strand of Rosalie's hair.

"Yeah" she agreed drawing circles on Emmett's arm with her index finger.

The sun was beginning to creep over the horizon and shine through the square window, and beam down onto Rosalie's beautiful pale face.

"Looks like it's going to be a sun filled day" Rosalie said, letting out a sigh.

"I'm sure it was supposed to be snowing today" Emmett replied with a confused tone to his voice. He gently sat up as Rosalie's body shifted with him.

"We should do something today" Rosalie suggested gazing out of the window which over looked the stream which was over flowing ever so slightly.

"Like what?" Emmett asked moving her to face him.

"I don't know. Anything. Just you and me" she beamed at him. He smiled back and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I have just the idea" He exclaimed jumping up from the couch and making his way out of the room. A moment later he returned with a picnic basket held high.

"Babe, we don't eat that stuff" Rosalie said trying to hide the laughter in her voice.

"It doesn't have food in it silly" he said smiling; he sat down next to her and opened up the basket. "A blanket, your favourite book and some music" he said proudly.

In the short amount of time it took Emmett and Rosalie to follow the stream and stop in a small clearing full of small red flowers the sun had disappeared and the sky had began to darken.

"Maybe we'll get snow after all" Emmett said hopefully. Rosalie looked up at the sky and quickly back at Emmett.

"I love you" she said suddenly, catching Emmett by surprise.

"I love you too" he replied with a kiss. He set down the blanket and gestured for Rosalie to sit down.

"Thank you for this" she said moving herself closer to him.

"Anytime" he replied putting his arms tightly around her.

"I just miss spending time with you, just us. No one else." She said burying her head into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, taking a second to breathe in her smell.

As Emmett was approaching the middle of Rosalie's favourite book, a small, but perfect snowflake landed on the page.

"Hey, Rose. Look, I told you it was going to snow today" Rosalie sat up looking into the darkened sky. A smile spread across Emmett's face as a snowflake landed on the tip of Rosalie's nose. She turned to face him as he wiped away the small spot of water on her nose.

"How did you know it was going to snow" She asked casually, looking around her as the snow began to fall heavier.

"Alice, of course" he simply replied. Rosalie shook her head and turned to look at him.

"You really should stop asking Alice about the weather" she laughed to herself. "It's really not an interesting subject" she placed her hand on his cheek and pulled herself towards him. Her lips met his.

They lay in each others arm's watching the snow fall around them. The small red flowers and the dull green grass were slowly turning white.

"It's so pretty" Rosalie whisperer "Look how it lays on the branches" she said pointing over to a half cover tree at the edge of the clearing.

"How lovely would it be if it snowed for Christmas day" Rosalie imagined. Smiling to herself at the thought of Nessie playing in the snow, opening her presents next to the fireplace, the smell of nutmeg drifting through the house from Alice's incense.

"Maybe we'd get to see some reindeer too" she added, more for her daydream than to Emmett.

"As long as I get to kiss you under the mistletoe, I'm happy" Emmett added, releasing Rosalie from her thoughts. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"You can kiss me whenever you want, you don't need mistletoe for that" she said moving herself closer to him and kissing his jaw line and moving slowly down his neck.

"I like that idea" he grinned moving her head and cupping her face in his hands. He moved his lips closer to hers, just at that moment he could feel something wet running down the spine of his back; he moved his head quickly to find that Rosalie had placed a hand full of snow down his shirt.

"You didn't just…" he trailed off picking up a hand full of snow. Rosalie had moved before he could touch her with a single snowflake. She picked up another hand full and moulded it into a ball and thrown it at him before he had even had the chance to scoop up anymore snow.

"Play fair" he moaned chasing her around the now white clearing.

"You just don't like to lose do you, to know someone is better than you" she teased.

He finally caught her and scooped her up into his arms.

"No one's better than me" he said proudly holding her tight. She kissed him causing him to slowly loosen his grip. Cunningly she slowly moved her body until she had her feet on the ground. Still kissing him passionately she slowly moved away from him and suddenly running over to the other side of the clearing.

"I'm better than you" she said with a sly grin on her face, looking into his eyes and watching his every move she yet again out run him and bombarded him with snowballs.

The snow was still falling slowly, even as the sky began to dim.

"Emmett, what time is it?" Rosalie asked politely from behind him, she wrapped her arms around him large torso, clasping them together at the front of him. He checked his watch.

"5.30"

"Where has the day gone too?" she asked, not wanting an answer. "I can't believe we've been out here so long and not known" she said sitting herself down on the half snow covered blanket Emmett had brought for them.

"I have had so much fun today" Rosalie said as Emmett sat himself down next to her.

"Me too" he kissed her.

"I love you so much" she replied through kisses.

"We should really be heading back" he said as she pushed him away.

"Emmett!!!" she exclaimed.

"I love you too" he laughed getting to his feet, he held out his hand to help her up.

They slowly packed up what little things they had and started to make their way back to the Cullen's house. They took their time in returning, they just walked hand in hand, in silence with the occasional glance in each others direction.

"We're home" Emmett's voice echoed through the house. No one answered.

"Rose looks so happy" Alice stated as Rosalie and Emmett passed them.

"What do you think he did to her?" Jasper questioned, Alice slapped his chest.

"I'd rather not know" she replied

"Thank you for today" Rosalie said as they entered their bedroom.

"Anything for my girl" Emmett replied jumping onto the king size bed that was the centre feature of their room.


End file.
